


【VD】Love Song

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 然后他在散场的人群中逆流而上，用一个特殊的频段敲开男更衣室的门。Dante上衣刚脱到一半，他有些错愕地看着他的兄长挤进狭小的空间里，这间livehouse的更衣室实在是太小了，两个成年男子只是站着就能清晰地听见对方的呼吸。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	【VD】Love Song

夏末初秋的白昼还不算短，临近傍晚时分的天色还大亮着，红幕市酒吧pub聚集的那条街还没到最喧闹的时候，提前拧亮的那些霓虹灯也还不那么的显眼。  
这条街的背面充斥着大量的乐器行和练歌房，还有几家在圈子里颇有名气的livehouse零星地散落着。Vergil拧了两下机车的油门，轰鸣声里一个甩尾停在了街边。  
livehouse门口排了一些打扮得花枝招展的姑娘，这可不是入场的队伍，入场那个门口冷清着呢，这些姑娘虎视眈眈盯着的可是这次live的限量物贩们。  
Vergil往入口那里走去，路过时随意扫了两眼，不外乎是些印了乐队loge的荧光棒或者长条毛巾，乐队成员的脸孔印在一排扇子上，那下面还贴着不太便宜的价标。  
乐队离开演还有些时候，乐池里稀稀拉拉的没几个人，舞台上也空荡荡的。  
Vergil随意找了个没什么人的角落，漫无目的地打量着livehouse的工作人员往台上搬些设备和乐曲，然后很快，某个背着吉他的银发青年跳了上去。  
那一秒仿佛昏暗的室内突然亮了起来，Vergil靠在乐池最后面的围栏上，连他自己也没察觉把嘴角勾起来了那么一点儿。  
Dante这会儿还没知没觉地在台上蹦哒着调音，他今天穿了件印着骷髅头的宽松卫衣，下摆挂着两根亮晃晃的银链子，松松垮垮的牛仔裤脚上还有几颗不太显眼的铆钉。这比他平常在台上时穿得普通多了，要知道他以前不是袒胸露乳就是奇装异服，今天这么打扮反而透着些少有的乖巧和活泼。  
乐队的成员很快都到齐了，乐池里也慢慢地塞满了人，那些身上挂着门口刚买来物贩的小姑娘们挤到前排围栏，开始冲着台上Vergil的孪生弟弟尖叫。架子鼓过载的低频顺着房间最后面两个音响里蹦出来，Vergil这会儿才发现他站在了音响旁边，鼓点的音量怕是太足，砸在他鼓膜里好似心跳都过速起来。  
今天乐队的主题是Love song，据说是因为再几天就是某个东方国家的情人节，虽然压根没人过这种节日，但是这些地下乐队就大多都怀着猎奇的心态刷些这种噱头。  
然后吉他和键盘的声音混进了鼓点的低频里，节奏明快的旋律在这光线明显不足的livehouse里变得闪闪发光，有些不太寻常的东西窜进Vergil血液里，和用那辆重型机车飙车时有些类似。  
那车是他和Dante合买的，说是合买，整整四分之三的钱都是Vergil掏的。那会儿他的孪生弟弟刚赚够钱换了把心心念念的新吉他，他俩在车行逛了一下午，却不约而同地只对这辆车一见钟情。  
那标价可没有车子本身那么漂亮，然而平常没什么额外花销的Vergil假装鄙夷地看着弟弟一会儿亮一会儿暗的眸子，掏出皮夹连眼睛都没眨直接付款提车。Dante踟躇了一小会儿还是把驾驶权让给了他哥，甚至后来也更多地是Vergil在骑这辆车——并且载着他的弟弟。  
乐池里的灯全都灭了，只有舞台上星光璀璨，Dante手指头灵活地拨弄着吉他弦，歌词里没了平常的中二与张狂，反而充满着街角的阳光，转身时的雀跃，冰淇淋上奶油的甜，和夕阳下掌心里的汗水。他微闭着眼，太过晃眼的顶灯在他睫毛下照出一层浓浓的阴影，脸颊边的汗珠子滚进测颈里若隐若现。  
Dante的乐队有个固定的演出频率，并不太频繁，大多数时候他会装模作样问他哥要不要免钱的家属票，Vergil一边嗤笑着他那些过家家一样的演出，一边偷偷摸摸或正大光明地混进月池的最后面。Dante有一批跟他一样中二又疯癫的拥趸，他是那么喜欢在舞台上花里胡哨地炫技，耀眼得像是夜空里的启明星——透着蠢和天真。  
但是这场以七夕——那个东方国家的情人节似乎是叫这个名字——为主题的live他却没有告知他的兄长，甚至他装模作样地在台上唱着那些傻里傻气的情歌，而月池里全是姑娘们的尖叫声。Vergil面无表情地站满整场，在脑子里鄙夷地嫌弃孪生弟弟的幼稚。  
然后他在散场的人群中逆流而上，用一个特殊的频段敲开男更衣室的门。Dante上衣刚脱到一半，他有些错愕地看着他的兄长挤进狭小的空间里，这间livehouse的更衣室实在是太小了，两个成年男子只是站着就能清晰地听见对方的呼吸。Dante胡乱拉下汗湿了的上衣，看着他的兄长丝毫不嫌挤地一屁股坐在墙角的椅子上，含糊地嘟囔起来。  
“噢——你、你来了？”  
“不欢迎？因为你的主办这次不提供免费的家属票？”  
Vergil戏谑地挑眉，他的弟弟浑身暖烘烘地，带着薄薄的汗味，半湿的银色短发垂顺而柔软。他不太自在地挠了挠后脑勺，嘟着嘴不知道小声抱怨着什么，昏暗的灯光都差一点掩不住他藏在碎发里红到滚烫的耳廓。  
“而且——”他十分自然地拉了弟弟一把，于是Dante乖乖地坐在他腿上，他捏了两把Dante汗湿的鬓发，鼻尖不怀好意地蹭了蹭滚烫的耳垂：“我都不知道你还写这种小孩子一样的情歌，嗯？”  
“那、那是Lady！隔壁有个乐队物贩狠赚了笔，所以她也眼馋……”  
“嗯哼。那这个东方国家的情人节又是什么 ，你什么时候变得这么渊博了，弟弟？”  
“我怎么知道。”Dante勾着兄长的脖子，他平常撒娇起来就这副模样。“她们说这确实是个情人节，而且我有往家订蛋糕。”  
“草莓味？”  
“…巧克力的啦，我也不是什么都只买草莓味好吗！”  
“嗯——”  
Dante低着头越靠越近，于是他们自然而然开始接吻，Vergil在孪生弟弟的嘴里尝到了喉糖的味道，苦里有一点甜，还带着薄荷的清凉。Dante口腔里比平常要热，他刚从舞台上下来时总是这样，燥得像个小火炉，Vergil咬了两下Dante柔软的下唇，摁着他的后脖子吻得更深入了些。  
“但那不是我喜欢的口味，我喜欢的只是你的味道。”  
“老天，你从哪儿学来这种台词的？”  
“你的歌词里。”  
“我才没写过这种羞死人的东西呢！”  
他们一边拌着嘴，一边毫不优雅地扒着对方的衣服，还不时因为空间过于狭窄而把手肘子撞在隔断墙上。Dante被他的兄长抱起来整根顶了进去，强烈的异物感让他条件反射地向后弓起，柔软的银发在身后的墙上蹭出毛毛躁躁。Vergil掐住他赤裸的腰，撞得凶悍无比，于是Dante叫了出来，圆润的、高亢的、上扬的尾音里还带着撩人的颤。  
“比起你唱的那些花里胡哨的东西，我还是更喜欢这种声音。”  
“——哈～你真是变态，哥哥。”  
“变态？”Vergil叹息了一声，变换了个角度再次撞到最深处，趁Dante止不住轻颤的时候掐住了他的下颌。“瞧你，弟弟，你把自己打扮得像个未成年人。”  
“…哈哈、怎么，这样让你有犯罪的快感吗？”  
“事到如今还谈什么犯罪？你以为这是我第几次在更衣间里操自己的孪生弟弟了？”  
“我没数过，哥哥。”Dante再次被快感激得昂起了头，然后他蹭过去继续管他的兄长索要亲吻，结果只是被啃得双唇又红又肿。  
他仿佛听见Trish——或者是Lady拍了拍更衣室的门让他们收敛一点，但是那很快就被他的叫声掩盖过去，Vergil低沉的喘息成为了最好的伴奏，冗长的前奏终于将他带到了激昂的副歌，失速的节奏与旖旎的男高音狂乱地混杂，在最后一个音节戛然而止时，他一边被灌满得神志恍惚，一边射在了兄长的手心里。  
然后？  
还有一场飙车和苦中回甘的深夜甜点在等着他。

Fin.


End file.
